(Re)Encuentro
by RubyLRed
Summary: (Post BotW/Oneshot) La batalla contra Ganon a acabado luego de cien largos años. El Héroe a acabado con el cataclismo y la Princesa finalmente puede descansar de su interminable lucha. El reencuentro de estos dos elegidos por las diosas esta a punto de darse, sin saber que él no la recuerda, y ella desconoce como es él cien años después.


**Bueno gente, hace años no escribía, pero tenia unas ideas en mente hace unos días y tenia ganas de retomar, tal vez vuelva a subir cosas a FF, aunque creo que es la primera vez que escribo sobre la saga de Zelda, espero les guste! (PD: El anuncio de BotW 2 me ayudo también a escribir con mas ganas jajaj)**

**Nota de autor al final.**

* * *

**(Re)Encuentro**

Calma... Una suave y fresca brisa que acaricia el rostro gentilmente, haciendo sentir... Sentía... ¿Era real?

Podía verlo... El prado, el verde césped, los árboles, las montañas a la lejanía, las flores a su alrededor, el castillo imponente en medio del panorama, pero más importante, frente a ella alguien respiraba, jadeando, cansado, pero viéndola fijamente sin apartar la vista de ella, con una débil sonrisa... Era él.

Ni cien años en la oscuridad eterna, en el pesar de haber perdido todo y a todos, la habían hecho perder la única esperanza que le quedaba, al héroe de las leyendas, el portador de la espada destructora del Mal, su escolta personal, pero sobre todo, su mejor amigo, Link.

Ese chico poco hablador, de mirada sería que contrastaba con su largo cabello revuelto, ese amante de la comida en silencio, el mejor espadachín que conocía, ese chico que desbordaba humildad y amabilidad por dónde se le viera, que jamás retrocedía con tal de protegerla a ella ni a ningún otro.

Aquel que realmente entendía sus problemas y la veía como un igual; No la veía como la princesa del reino, ni como la reencarnación de la Diosa, tampoco como la chica que no podía hacer nada por si sola, sino como Zelda, solo Zelda. Y amaba eso de el.

Todavía le parecía increíble como alguien que en sus primeros encuentros le parecía tan desesperante, molesto e incluso arrogante, se había transformado en alguien de suma importancia para su vida.

Él compartía la gran carga sobre sus hombros porque vivía exactamente lo mismo que su día a día; siempre estaba dispuesto a acompañarla en sus viajes por caprichos, no porque era su trabajo como guardia, sino porque realmente quería ir con ella; Aunque no era muy hablador, siempre estaba atento a la conversación, incluso aportaba alguno que otro chiste o dato relevante, como también era muy bueno dando consejos, y eso le gustaba de el, y para qué negarlo, también le gustaba que sea terriblemente apuesto.

Tiempo antes del cataclismo había aceptado que se había enamorado de Link, no lo iba a ocultar pero tampoco iba a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, por eso lo primero que llegó a su mente al verlo vivo, fue una inmensa felicidad, casi podía sentir las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, él estaba vivo... Lo segundo que le vino a su mente fue miedo, ella sabía que el riesgo de haber salvado su vida podía resultar en la pérdida de su memoria...

\- Link... Tu ¿Me recuerdas?

Las palabras casi se le atoraban en la garganta, saliendo con dificultad.

La mirada del Héroe es difícil de descifrar; sus rasgos indican que está feliz de haber acabado con el Mal, su mirada cansada y su débil sonrisa son pruebas de ello, pero al voltear a verla directamente su rostro cambio a uno melancólico, triste inclusive.

\- Yo... No te recuerdo...

Podía sentir sus piernas flaquear por unos segundos en los que el continuo su habla

-al menos... No del todo, Princesa Zelda.

Solo entonces, él se permitió emitir una sonrisa sincera hacia ella antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Lo último que escucho antes de desmayarse fue el grito de la chica frente a él exclamando su nombre.

* * *

La cabeza le dolía horrores, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y adolorido, su vista estaba algo difusa y borrosa al momento de abrir lentamente sus ojos, pero aún así, nada de eso quitaba la inmensa sensación de satisfacción en su cuerpo.

Lo había logrado. Había acabado con Ganon. Por fin, luego de cien años, había cumplido con su destino. Entonces algo llego a su mente de repente.

\- ¡Princesa! - Exclamó Link, incorporándose rápidamente de donde su cuerpo descansaba, sintiendo una punzada de dolor a un costado de su torso rápidamente que lo hizo llevarse las manos al lugar indicado, notando también que se encontraba vendado y sin sus prendas de cintura para arriba.

-¡Despertaste!

Lo siguiente que el Héroe sintió fue una presión en su espalda y unos brazos rodear su cuerpo, aunque solo fue cuestión de unos segundos, porque eso que reconoció como abrazo de esfumó momentos después

Al darse vuelta pudo ver a la chica que buscaba, la princesa Zelda, en ropas muy parecidas a la suya misma, con el rostro algo sonrojado y fingiendo toser, seguramente por olvidar la compostura, cosa que lo hizo reír sin poder evitarlo.

Ella se sentía avergonzada, el había dicho que no la recordaba, por lo que el hecho de que una extraña te abrase apenas acabas de despertar no sería la mejor de las primeras impresiones, pero realmente no pudo contenerse, estaba muy asustada de que el no volviera a despertar, pero escuchar al chico frente a ella reír la hacía olvidar el pequeño momento vergonzoso.

\- Hola... Link - hablo ella primero, sentándose frente a él

\- Supongo que tenemos mucho de que hablar, Princesa - Mencionó el chico, divertido -Aunque antes de todo lo importante, ¿me podrías decir dónde estamos?

Al terminar de hablar, se tomo unos momentos para mirar a su alrededor, se encontraban en el suelo de una pequeña cueva, al rededor de una fogata, y por la entrada a unos metros de el podía ver qué seguramente se encontraban en mitad de un bosque cerca de la Ciudadela, ya que los árboles ocupaban gran parte de la vista. También podía ver a un lado de donde reposaba su túnica celeste y la espada maestra.

\- estamos cerca del Castillo, es el primer lugar que encontré para tratar tus heridas, no había guardianes cerca, y con la muerte de Ganon parece que la gran cantidad de monstruos a disminuido mucho, solo vi a unos pocos aislados de camino hacia aquí.

\- Ya veo...

La mirada de Link hacia el exterior solo la ponía más nerviosa, el silencio era incomodo, tal como las primeras veces que se habían quedado solos al conocerse, él dijo que no la recordaba del todo, eso significaba que algo recordaba, pero era difícil de tratar el tema. Entonces, para su sorpresa, él comenzó a hablar.

\- Yo... Supongo que debo de empezar por lo más importante...

Mientras se ponía su túnica celeste, el volteo a verla con una sonrisa triste antes de comenzar a hablar

\- Por tu reacción cuando desperté, supongo que éramos buenos amigos, ¿No? - dijo antes de reír un poco, ella solo escuchaba atentamente- en fin... No recuerdo casi nada de lo que pasó hace cien años... Tengo recuerdos fragmentados de lo ocurrido, de los campeones y... más que nada de ti, pero realmente no logro recordar todo, lo siento, Princesa.

Ella ya se lo esperaba, sabía los riesgos que presentaban poner a Link en el santuario de la Vida, pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, él se había salvado y había salvado a Hyrule del cataclismo, aunque perder a Link significaba que finalmente había terminado de perder todo lo que le quedaba...

\- pero... Aún si no te recuerdo, no voy a dejarla sola Princesa, no después de todo lo que pase por intentar que usted siga con vida, me alegra que esté bien. -finalizo el héroe dándole un sonrisa risueña, cerrando los ojos un momento antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Zelda nunca fue alguien que perdiera la compostura fácilmente, pero ya poco le importaba, ya no tenía nada que perder, lo único que la aferraba a Link ahora que todo había acabado se había esfumado, él no la conocía, no estaba obligado a ayudarla, ya no era siquiera una princesa real, ni siquiera se había presentado formalmente; y Aún así, ese chico una vez más demostraba que aún sin recuerdos era la persona más noble y amable que recordaba. No pudo evitar largarse a llorar mientras sollozaba unas débiles palabras de agradecimiento.

\- Gracias Link... En serio te lo agradezco...

Con la poca voluntad que le quedaba mientras lloraba, se limpio las lágrimas con las mangas de su camiseta y sonrió al muchacho antes de hablar

\- Aunque no me recuerdes, puedo ver qué sigues siendo el mismo chico dispuesto a ayudar a todos que recuerdo

\- Bueno, ni tan chico, según Impa tendría unos 117 años - mencionó el joven antes de reír ligeramente

\- ¿Impa aún vive? - pregunto Zelda esperanzada

\- Si, esa señora te ha estado esperando todos estos años, así que debemos ir a verla, además de que su linda nieta hace una comida deliciosa y me muero de hambre, extraño su estofado - dijo el espadachín mientras se sobaba el estómago

¿esa Señora? Zelda juraría que Link jamás se referiría a Impa con tan poco respeto, y menos decir cosas como "linda" a una chica De manera tan despreocupada, ¡Si él era el más ignorante en cuanto a mujeres se refería! Este Link era diferente a como lo recordaba.

\- y... ¿Cuándo podremos verla? – pregunto la rubia ignorando momentáneamente la sorpresa que las palabras del muchacho causaron en ella

-En unos días, déjame descansar un poco y luego iremos a Kakariko, queda a unos dos o tres días de aquí si es que este lugar está en la dirección correcta, pero debemos ir primero a un establo a conseguirte un caballo, princesa -

\- Estupendo -dijo ella juntando sus manos, estaba emocionada- oye, solo llámame Zelda, no hace falta que me digas princesa

-Esta bien... Zelda

Tal vez este era el comienzo de una renovada amistad.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, Link y Zelda se encontraban llegando a la aldea Kakariko, en el transcurso del viaje, aunque haya sido un corto tiempo juntos, ambos comprendieron algo importante.

Ella entendió que este Link, era el verdadero.

Ese chico que jamás pudo ser él mismo, agobiado por su cargo como guardián, con su familia presionándolo, la tarea de portar la Espada Maestra, ese chico que reprimía todos sus pensamientos y palabras para si mismo, que tenía miedo de expresarse, era una sombra muy pequeña comparada con el muchacho parlanchín y despreocupado que viajó con ella estos últimos días.

Link hablaba mucho, tenía muchas ocurrencias, comía todo el tiempo y preguntaba muchas cosas sobre su pasado, pero aún así seguía siendo el mismo en cierta forma, estaba viviendo la vida como nunca pudo hacerlo antes del desastre.

Él, en cambio, comprendió por fin a su antiguo yo y sus recuerdos, Zelda aclaraba cada una de sus dudas, finalmente pudo conocer la verdad tal cual pasó en el pasado de una manera mucho más cercana a él mismo. Y algo que también le quedó muy claro, era porque antiguamente siempre estaba tras Zelda.

Era una chica muy inteligente, curiosa y divertida, siempre tenía algo que decir para todo lo que veían, y le mostraba u enseñaba cosas con tal emoción que no podía más que quedarse viéndola ensimismada en su propia ensoñación, divertido por sus reacciones.

En todo el tiempo que había tenido sus recuerdos a medias, en su mente barajaba la posibilidad de haberse enamorado de la Princesa en el pasado, y ahora estaba casi seguro de que así había sido, razones no le faltaban; Aunque ahora mismo no podría decir que sintiera lo mismo, pues la conocía hace apenas unos días , si estaba seguro de que ahora no quería separarse de ella al menos por un tiempo.

* * *

Tal vez él no la recordaba y ella veía que él era muy diferente a como estaba en sus recuerdos, pero ambos sabían que está era una segunda oportunidad de conocerse, no tenían a nadie ni nada más que a ellos mismos, solos en un mundo que ya no los necesitaba, tal vez era la oportunidad perfecta para reencontrarse y vivir una vida en paz... Juntos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota de autor**: Hasta aqui este One-shot, la verdad estoy escribiendo algo más relacionado a un Zelda botW Post-Game, pero estoy viendo si logro subirlo o no, por cuestiones personales que no valen la pena mencionar (Mas que nada tiempo)

Como sea, espero les haya gustado, si es asi dejenme un review con sus comentarios que siempre los leo, un saludo!


End file.
